


波旬业火

by Vagusuki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagusuki/pseuds/Vagusuki
Summary: *魔王信长x光秀，非常我流ooc*R18，futa注意





	波旬业火

**Author's Note:**

> *魔王信长x光秀，非常我流ooc  
> *R18，futa注意

明智光秀觉得自己肯定是在发梦，如若不然，他怎么可能被自己主公剥个精光捆在床上，意识到这一点时他几乎要羞愤得咬舌自尽了。然而就算是做春梦梦到主公什么的也太超过了，况且这个主公还能从胯下掏出男人的生殖器来 ——

面前人有着女人的外貌，丰满的胸部和及腰的长发，却也有男性的第一性征，无论是哪一点都和他记忆里的主公相去甚远。但她（姑且暂时以女性来称呼她好了）毫无疑问、确确实实是“织田信长”，他几乎沸腾起来的血液先于他的双眼更清晰地证实着这一点。

“干嘛这么一副不情不愿的表情，好像我强暴你似的。”

“怎么可能愿意啊！再说了您这个身体构造已经超越了人类的认知范畴吧！”

“因为我是集合了所有可能性的‘信长’，作为‘信长’的话有这种东西不是很正常的事情嘛。”

她新奇地把那根玩意儿掂在手里打量，又抬起头看了看他的，甚至若有所思地点评了起来：

“看起来这个大小应该够用。来吧光秀，像女人一样被抱对你应该也是不可多得的体验！”

“喂、信长公，您来真的啊，不是、等等 —— ”

他拼命地挣扎起来。她看见他这幅模样，突然停下了动作，眸子里闪烁着像吞噬夜晚的影子一般、鲜红而冷酷的光芒。对大部分人来说，被那双瞳孔注视和被刀刃抵在脖子上没有什么分别。

“嘁，无聊。你不愿意的话就滚出去，然后把猴子或者兰丸给我叫来。”

“不行！”

他几乎是下意识地反驳，话出口的一刻他终于放弃抵抗摊平在床上，认命地闭上眼睛。

“⋯⋯您请便吧。反正以身体侍奉主公本来就是家臣的义务，身为女人的您差点让我们把这点都忘了呢。”

于是他的主公从鼻子里发出一点带着笑意的气音，用手指打开了他苍白而淡薄的两片嘴唇。

生前他总是被人评价太过阴郁，倒不是说他不合群，而是他身上总萦绕着一股难以接近的气质，就像是夏日雨后灰色的薄雾，模糊而潮湿。猴子说他在难以捉摸的这一点上和主公倒是很像，说这话时他站在山崎的城下，那是他们最后一次直面。一点也不像，他觉得猴子简直蠢透了，主公是火焰一般的人，她的光芒能将所有遇见的人物尽数吞噬其中，而自己只不过是也被她卷进去的一粒尘埃罢了。

而她如今也确实化为了波旬的业火。她的长发是仿佛燃烧起来一般的赤红色，当她俯身时便垂落下来，掺进他白色的发丝里，宛如火焰点燃白雪。

那白雪岂能有不融化的道理？她用带着手甲的指尖一路划过他的胸口，冰冷的触感激发情欲的热度便自相反的方向蒸腾上来，他为她打开身体，而她将自己多出来的那一部分正好嵌了进去。

痛。在她进入他的那一瞬间他的脑海里只剩下这个字，他并非没有上过战场受过伤，可这种痛和那些全都不同，男人的身体本就不是用来生育的，况且她似乎也没有做这种事之前要事先准备的经验，他觉得自己像是要被撕裂成两半一样，上一次他有这样的感觉还是在本能寺的废墟里，他拾起她常用的茶碗碎片时，不小心割破了自己的手指。

他大口喘息了好久才找回自己的意识，听见她在叫自己的名字：

“喂，光秀，你还好吗？”

这下轮到他叹息了，他撑起上半身，伸出手为她将那些垂到自己身上的发丝别到耳后，她的性器在他的小腹上凸出浅浅的弧度。这举动其实对他来说已经算是僭越了，但是都在做这种事，他对自己说，稍微过分一点也没有关系的吧。他在碰到她鬓角时感受到一点濡湿的汗水，他低下头，嶙峋的肩胛骨抖动，以只有两个人能听到的声音嘟囔起来：

“真是的，如果您继续施予这种无谓的温柔的话，在下可是会因为索取不到更多而将本能寺重演的。”

“你这家伙还真是难伺候，到底谁是主公啊。”

她不置可否地挑了挑眉，不再说话只动作去追逐快感。他觉得自己像是海中的浮木，顺流起伏颠簸，身上的那个人则是将他吞噬的海，也是他唯一能抓住的救赎。然而面前这个她的灵基仅仅是可能性的糅合，他甚至不知道是否每一个织田信长的世界里都会有一个明智光秀向她举起反旗，把她和自己的心一道掩埋在了本能寺的烈火之中。

如若不是的话，她看到这个熟悉而又陌生自己会有什么想法呢。如若是的话，她面对着一次又一次杀死她的人，又会怎么想呢。

不，或许她什么都不会想，以她的性格，大概也只会和方才那般，轻轻叹息一声作结。从头到尾纠结在这件事情里的就只有他一个人，他的后半生一直于弑主的罪业中挣扎，而唯一能苛责他，把他从轮回中拯救出来的人却被他亲手葬送。

浪潮褪去。她射在他体内，顺手披上他的外衣坐到一边去抽烟了。雕着蝴蝶的烟管在她手里打转儿，被她一下下磕在纸门的木框上，像是屋檐下时漏点滴，听着听着不知不觉便到了天明。他突然觉得十分困倦，按理来说从者之身是不会有这种多余的需求的，但他还是止不住地蜷起身子闭上了眼睛。这种感觉莫名令他觉得十分安心，或许在下一个梦中，在每一个梦中，他仍旧会为了这一瞬的安全感而选择去拥抱火焰，然后被烧成灰烬。

在他的意识完全消弭之前，他感到一只手伸过来，像是对待犬类那样揉了揉他的头发，她淡淡的笑意随着烟气一道飘散过来：

“真是个金桔脑袋。”她说。


End file.
